<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幻花/PWP】金丝雀 by Radix_Angelicae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950514">【幻花/PWP】金丝雀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radix_Angelicae/pseuds/Radix_Angelicae'>Radix_Angelicae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bilibili's up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 幻花 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radix_Angelicae/pseuds/Radix_Angelicae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>看到标题就知道是囚禁普累了（非典型囚禁play）</p>
<p>“白绒毯，温软床，翻云雨，入我心房。”</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>某幻君/花少北 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幻花/PWP】金丝雀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看到标题就知道是囚禁普累了（非典型囚禁play）</p>
<p>“白绒毯，温软床，翻云雨，入我心房。”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花少北就像毒药。不，应该是春药。<br/>        不然怎么会让人这般无可救药。</p>
<p>        别人都说小马总做生意最是果断精明，想搞到手的合作就绝不会放给他人，也因此让好些年龄大财产却没有他多的老总心生歪念，总想着把他们的女儿或者悉心挑出来的女人，往他公司、办公室甚至床上送。<br/>        他对那些娇媚做作的女人没有半点好感。<br/>        通通拒绝了之后，那些人就想着剑走偏锋，多次刺探他是否已有未婚妻或是金屋藏娇。抓不到他的喜好就想抓他的软肋，这让小马总很是烦躁。<br/>        他们没猜错，他家里是有一朵娇花。<br/>        世间千万种风情也敌不得，他只想将人搂在怀里藏在心里好叫其他人都不知道。</p>
<p>        “你回来啦？”坐在他卧室床上打游戏的人还翘着脚丫子晃啊晃，纤细的脚踝向上是嫩白的腿，上身只穿件黑衬衫，扣子也不认真扣，露出一大截锁骨来，好看的紧。<br/>        “嗯，今天开心吗。”小马总扯扯领带，让领口松快了些，走上前去揉了揉人的脑袋。小孩儿还在打王者，也不睬他，被冷落的马总气呼呼，用了点劲去揪小孩那脸蛋。<br/>        “疼啊！”好容易打赢了团战，小孩才在回城的时候瞪了面前的男人一眼。还没等他走到对面二塔，队友早把水晶拆了，脸上漾起得意的笑，扔掉手机就伸了个懒腰。<br/>        “幻幻抱！”就着伸懒腰的动作，双臂张开了些，半眯着眼，表情又娇又迷人。某幻心中累了一天还被小孩吼了一句的闷气就烟消云散了，俯下身拥抱他心中的宝。<br/>        “今天有没有乖乖吃饭啊？”小孩就喜欢吃薯片喝养乐多，早饭也不爱起床吃，搞得他很头疼。“有的！你可以问管家叔叔！”小奶音甜的不行，某幻几乎不想去求证别人，信小孩就对了。<br/>        “幻幻吃饭了吗？”小孩的眼尾有粉红色的胎记，是一朵小花的模样，他抬头望向某幻的时候，眼神连带着那朵花都显得楚楚可怜。<br/>        “吃了，小北呢？”不知怎的，男孩的眼睛在听到他说吃过饭的时候黯淡了半分，不过还是乖巧地答了一声“吃过了”。</p>
<p>        低着眼的小孩比平时安静好多，某幻叹了口气，把人从床沿抱起来，认真地问他怎么了。小孩搂住他脖子，气鼓鼓的什么话也不说，最后还是小声嘀咕了一句下午打游戏的时候遇见好多傻逼队友。某幻暗道小孩就是小孩，一边低着声音哄他，说以后有时间就陪他上分，小孩也没高兴起来，双腿缠在某幻腰上蹭啊蹭。<br/>        年轻气盛的男人被蹭出了火，裤裆里硬硬的东西顶在花少北的臀上。傻乎乎的小孩好一会儿才感觉到，红着脸说要下来，某幻哪能让他走，大手顺着腿根就往上摸。小孩没穿底裤，光着腿就来他房间等他回家，也不怕受凉。<br/>        某幻捏了捏小孩的腰侧软肉，弄得人一阵瑟缩，勾着他的腿也瞎晃，闷声在轻哼。</p>
<p>        抱着人就往楼上的那间房走，那是小孩的房间，也是某幻的温柔乡。<br/>        打开深棕色的木门，房内昏黄的灯光横生残破却暧昧的气息。地板上铺的是纯白的绒毯，小孩轻巧地从他身上蹦下来，光着脚站在地上也不觉冷。四面墙前都有根根高至房顶的金色栏杆，房顶却也是一面泛着金属光泽的天花板。<br/>        这是一座缱绻的牢笼。</p>
<p>        “幻幻，我——我饿。”花少北明明是在他回来前半小时才吃的晚饭，饭后还尝了一小碗甜汤。现在眨眨眼又舔舔嘴的模样，若不是某幻明白他的意思，真会以为小孩只是字面上的“饿”。<br/>        “那我的小花想吃什么呢？”某幻故意顺着小孩说，果不其然看见小孩撅起嘴，垂下眼又不理他。<br/>        “想吃马儿哥哥……”小孩红了耳朵微微停顿了一下，“的那里。”<br/>        “嗯？哪里？”小孩脸皮薄，羞红了脸背过身去不理他，还气呼呼地哼了一声。真的是小孩，可爱得紧。<br/>        某幻从背后环抱住他，手指勾着纽扣从上往下解，解掉三四颗就把手往花少北的胸上摸。软软小小的乳头被捏着，在指尖的揉搓下慢慢发硬。左右奶头各被蹂躏了一两分钟，花少北眼尾都发红，拿臀瓣去蹭男人的裆间物，却被不轻不重地打了下屁股。<br/>        他的手还在向下，不消多时就解开了所有的扣子，手顺着衣摆往里探，粉嫩的玉茎已经微翘，被撸动了两下马眼就冒清液。花少北浑身都要软下去，身后那人却把他的阴茎放开，长长的手指从臀缝向深处滑。<br/>        菊穴被两根手指入侵，软热的肉壁有规律地收缩，凭着记忆很容易找到了小小的凸起。</p>
<p>        花少北的腿软的几乎站不住，男人的左手在玩他的奶尖，右手开垦出湿润的土地。弄得人眼神迷离，喘气也费劲，粉红的舌尖可爱得像小猫。<br/>        幸好他在身后。<br/>        不然这样浪荡的表情就要被看见啦。</p>
<p>        花少北背过手去解男人的皮带，修长的手指摸索了几下就把某幻硬的发烫的物什放了出来。<br/>        “幻幻，我——我真的饿啦，快喂我！”话音未落，男人就将他打横抱起，扔到床上。</p>
<p>        亲吻却不似前戏般温柔，某幻用力地亲他，肩头被吮出一片红点点，痒痒痛痛的。<br/>        “怎么这么骚？”小马总含着他的乳头，舌头在乳晕上打转，秀气的阴茎也终于又得到了抚慰。<br/>        “马儿哥哥养的啊。”小孩喘着气，嘴上也不肯认输，双手抱着某幻在身前作乱的头，把乳尖往他嘴里送。<br/>        衬衫半挂在身上，从上到下哪都是红粉色，被某幻抱到腿上时还在颤抖。<br/>        不知从哪拿的手铐要给花少北带上，他说怕疼，某幻亲亲发旋说别怕，就给人戴上了。<br/>        小孩趴在床上，手的活动范围有限，某幻的肉茎顶进去的时候也只能爽得揪被单。<br/>        “哈——啊……”小孩的喘息有魔力，某幻一下顶的比一下深，专挑人最敏感的那点捅，小孩被他压在身下的腿直抽抽。“幻幻你——你今天怎么不说话啊？”花少北的眼睛漫上水雾，委委屈屈地问。<br/>        “嗯？”几记深顶都压在软肉上，快感漫天卷地袭来，小孩身下的阴茎颤悠悠射了。不应期还没有过，他撇撇嘴就哭出声，吓得某幻赶紧抱他起来，又白又长的腿缠在他腰上，潮红的小脸上涕泗横流。<br/>        某幻伸长手，把床头柜上的抽纸拿来给他擦脸，抽抽噎噎的小孩眼泪不住地流，他低声问是不是手铐弄得手疼，花少北点点头又使劲摇了摇头。某幻连忙解了他的手铐，也不管自己的肉柱插在人身子里还没射，捧着花少北的小脸问是不是他没收力插疼他了。<br/>        小孩扁扁嘴看起来又要哭，但小声说了句不是。某幻问他到底怎么了，抱着花少北的背慢慢地出入，聊以抚慰。<br/>        “你——你最近都不回来和我一起吃晚饭。”<br/>        龟头蹭过前列腺。<br/>        “你——你刚刚还给我戴手铐，我都说了怕疼啦！”<br/>        肉棒抵在敏感点上小幅度摩擦。<br/>        “你是不是不喜欢我了……”<br/>        龟头在顶着软肉研磨。</p>
<p>        抽泣又慢慢变成哭喘，还奶味十足地打了个哭嗝，某幻笑着啄啄他的小嘴，每亲吻一次就用他那低沉的嗓音哄花少北一句。<br/>        “在公司处理文件，吃的都不如家里好。”<br/>        “下次不戴手铐了好不好，以后北北要是疼就捶捶我。”<br/>        “我永远最喜欢你。”</p>
<p>         肉棒一刻不停地在后穴里搅弄，穴口水红一片，紧绞的嫩肉裹缠在肉茎上，舒服得让人叹息。<br/>        往最深的地方连顶了几十下，顶着小孩的前列腺射了，又浓又多的白浆顺着龟头的滑出也从里面向下滴。</p>
<p>        小孩哭得脱力，某幻也不舍得再弄一次，抱着人就去清洗。<br/>        两人躺回床铺的时候，花少北抱住了男人的手臂。<br/>        “那——那明天可以回家吃饭吗……”<br/>        “好。”<br/>        他顿了顿，又说：<br/>        “以后都陪你。”<br/>        小孩这才喜笑颜开，一边说他最好了，然后靠着他的臂膀沉沉入眠。</p>
<p>        花少北从来都不是笼中的宠物，他是某幻心尖尖上的珍宝。<br/>        一点委屈也不舍得他受的宝贝。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>